


Thief

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Candy, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Oblivious Leo Fitz, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: There is a thief in the house and Fitz is determined to find out who it is.Written for the prompt "Sweets"
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @libbyweasley for the beta :)

Jemma rolled around in bed only to find the other side empty. Cracking an eye open, she looked towards Fitz's bedside table. 3 am. 

Sitting up, she pushed back the covers and sighed in relief. It was truly ridiculous to feel so overheated when it was ten degrees with the window open and the rain pounding outside. It was October in Perthshire, she should want to start making fires, especially with the gorgeous fireplace being one of the features that had decided them on this specific house. 

She swung her legs to the side and got up, quickly trading her sweat soaked pyjama top for a simple tank top before exiting the room. She had to make sure Fitz was alright. Ever since they'd retired and moved to Perthshire, his nightmares had stopped being as frequent and as bad as before, and since he'd started therapy he was much better at handling them. But they still happened sometimes and she hated the idea that he'd hesitate to go to her for comfort. 

She tiptoed her way to the staircase without turning on the lights. She didn't want to wake Alya up as well and after living four years in space, her eyes had gotten used to the dark. It had in fact taken a little time for her eyes to adjust back to sunlight and Fitz often joked that it was one more reason to settle down in Perthshire as there wasn't much of that here anyway. 

The living room was dark and the only light came from the kitchen. Jemma's lips pulled up into a reassured smile. Something had pulled Fitz from bed but she was now pretty sure it wasn't a nightmare. Which also explained why he hadn't woken her up.

"Fitz, I think you have a problem." Fitz startled as she'd managed to sneak up on him, the sound of her bare feet on the tiled floor drowned by the rain hitting the window. "Sugar addiction, it's very serious, you know," she added, grinning.

He turned around, finishing the mouthful of whatever he'd been munching on before shaking his head. 

"Oh Jemma, we have a much bigger problem than that." 

"Do we?"

She raised an amused eyebrow. It was hard to take him seriously when he had chocolate on the corners of his lips and he wore his Halloween pyjama bottoms with adorable little ghosts and pumpkins on it.

"Yes!" 

He grabbed his secret sweet stash —an old box of gluten free biscuits filled with everything but that— from where it always was in the cupboard and put it on the table. 

"We have a thief." 

Jemma chuckled to try and mask her guilt. 

"What?" 

"Last night, I noticed there were candies missing from my stash." Jemma raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, I actually try to control myself and only allow myself a certain amount everyday." 

"Wow, you think you know someone and then you learn that they're actually reasonable." 

Fitz rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, I counted them to be sure and there's five of them missing now!"

"Fitz, that's—"

"And that's not all! Someone went through our Halloween candy and ate two whole packs in under a week!" 

"Oh…" Jemma sat down, biting her lip not to smile too wide. She should have known Fitz would take anything concerning sweets very seriously. "So what? Do you think it's an elf? Or maybe a ghost?" 

Fitz huffed, coming to sit across from her at the kitchen table, leaning over to look her in the eye. 

"Don't be silly, ghosts don't need to eat. Plus, we both know who did it." 

"Really?" Jemma asked, blushing under his gaze.

"it's Alya! She kept asking for those sweets ever since I bought them and she must have found a way to reach the cupboard and get rid of the child lock. I'm both a little mad and impressed. But she's our child so I shouldn't be surprised really." 

Jemma grinned. She couldn't help getting the image of their daughter planning her mission and getting in full tactical gear to raid the not-so-secret candy stash. It was hilarious and rather adorable and she knew Fitz was most likely more impressed and amused than mad, but she still couldn't let her take the blame. 

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong culprit here." 

"What? But who else would that…" He trailed off as Jemma raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to understand. "You? But you barely ever touch those…"

"I know but I kind of developed a sweet tooth these past few weeks." 

"Really. But why didn't you just ask me?" 

"First because you would tease me endlessly about it after I spent years telling you this was poison. And second, because I wanted to be sure first." 

The frown between his eyes deepened and she reached over to take his hand in hers. 

"Sure of what?" 

"Remember when I was pregnant and I told you I didn't really have cravings?" Fitz nodded but the frown on his forehead didn't disappear. Sweet, silly Fitz. "Well, that wasn't entirely true." 

"What? Jemma! Why didn't you tell me?" 

She smiled fondly as she squeezed his hand.

"Because we were light years away from Earth and you don't find Maltesers in space. But I know you would have felt guilty somehow and tried something insane to get some for me and we had more important things to do back then." 

Fitz pouted. 

"We could have made some in the lab." 

Jemma's smile widened as she reached up to cup his face. She loved him for focusing on that and still missing what she was trying to tell him. 

"And the time spent doing that would have meant less time for you to give me foot massages and sing pretty songs to my belly when Alya was restless in there." Fitz had been a fantastic dad from the moment she'd learned she was pregnant and Alya had him around her little finger since before she was even born. And he'd been the most supportive husband she could have hoped for, all trace of grumpiness leaving him as her belly was growing, and being replaced by sweetness and adoration.

His face softened at the memory and he leaned into her touch. 

"Anyway… the thing is now that I have Maltersers, I can't quite control myself," she said, with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to understand.

She knew he had when his jaw literally dropped open before his lips pulled back into the biggest smile.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded and Fitz practically jumped from his chair, falling on knees in front of her to wrap his arms around her. Jemma squealed at the force of it. They'd talked about having a second baby and decided to stop using protection so she had no doubt that he would react positively. But they'd decided to let nature take its course and not plan anything for now. But apparently, nature agreed because it had barely been two months since they'd made that decision.

"I took a test today when I realized there might be a reason I was craving all those sweets other than seeing you eat them all the time."

Fitz pulled back from the hug and took her face in his hands, kissing the tip of her nose.

"So why didn't you—"

"Last time was stressful and we didn't have much of a choice about how to do things." Fitz frowned slightly and she jumped to reassure him. "Don't get me wrong, knowing how it went, I would do it all over again because we got Alya and we spent four wonderful years together. And now more than ever, I want to share everything with you but this time, I had the luxury of keeping this all to myself for just a moment. Do you understand what I mean?"

Fitz frowned a few seconds longer before his lips pulled up into a soft, understanding smile. "I think, yeah. You're going to do all the work in the next nine months, you deserve a little alone time with the baby before everyone else knows." 

Jemma felt tears of happiness pool in her eyes. Of course he understood. 

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, or well today, I had a whole thing prepared, and then we would have told Alya when she got home from school and then we would have had to call everyone before Alya did it… But you had to go and be all Sherlock Holmes about it." 

Fitz laughed as he cupped her cheek, gently wiping the tear that had fallen with his thumb, obviously recognizing it as nothing but a tear of joy. 

"Sorry. We still get to tell Alya however you want to do it. And our parents and our friends without having to wait for the baby to be four years old. And in the middle of saving the world." 

"That does sound nice." 

"In the meantime…" Fitz stood up and pushed himself on his tiptoes to grab something in the cupboard from behind the plates that were too fancy to use as long as there was a toddler around. He put the box on the kitchen table and opened it to reveal a lot more sweets of all kinds. "You can have anything you want from my super secret stash and I'll go buy more Maltesers or anything you want tomorrow." 

Jemma should have reprimanded him for having even more sweets hidden from her but it all looked too tempting. 

"Anything I want?" she asked as she stood up and came to stand close to him.

"Anything."

"Alright then I think I'm gonna start with…" She pretended to look at the mountain of sweets on the table before quickly turning back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "…this." She licked the chocolate on the corner of his lip and before she had the time to go for the other corner, Fitz had wrapped his arm around her waist and captured her lips in a happy, hungry chocolate-flavored kiss and she melted in the sweetness of it.

They had met when they were only sixteen but somehow, Jemma couldn't remember a moment where they'd been more carefree than that, kissing and eating chocolate in the middle of the night. And that was exactly how life was supposed to be.


End file.
